The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock
The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock is the sixth of the Land Before Time movies; directed by Charles Grosvenor. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Nick Barcelona as Young Longneck *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Spike *Nancy Cartwright as Dana *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Sandy Fox as Dinah *John Ingle as Topsy *Kris Kristofferson as Doc *Danny Mann as Sharptooth (Allosaurus) *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Frank Welker as Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus) Japanese Voice Cast *Minami Takayama: Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto: Cera *Satomi Kōrogi: Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya: Petrie *Sailor King: Spike *George Nakata: Topsy Note: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Plot Littlefoot's grandfather one night tells the protagonist children a story about "The Lone Dinosaur", a legendary longneck that once protected the Great Valley from the most vicious, antagonistic sharptooth ever to live. A fight ensued, which led to the sharptooth's death. However, the sharptooth left "The Lone Dinosaur" with a scar slashed across his right eye. Soon after the battle, a huge monolith that resembled a proud longneck, having life-sized tyrannosaur teeth arranged around his neck, came out of the ground during an earthquake. The dinosaurs called it "Saurus Rock". The legend also states that if anyone damages the monolith, bad luck would descend upon the valley. A few days later when the kids are playing, Littlefoot accidentally falls off a cliff. Just before he hits the ground, a strange longneck dinosaur (species Diplodocus) rescues him. This longneck introduces himself only as "Doc" and gives no knowledge of his history. Littlefoot is intrigued by this newcomer, who is scarred across one eye and displays prior knowledge of the Great Valley's topography. Littlefoot assumes that Doc must be the Lone Dinosaur. He tells his friends this, narrating an apparently extemporaneous legend to support his assumption. Inspired, Cera's little niece and nephew, the twins Dinah and Dana, both go to Saurus Rock without anyone noticing. Later when the friends are playing, they notice that Dinah and Dana are missing. Recalling their talk of the day before, they go to Saurus Rock. When they finally reach Saurus Rock, they see Dinah and Dana on the top. As they climb up to rescue them, Dinah and Dana fall off the top and land on Cera, causing the life-sized stone tooth on which she is standing to break off. As they walk home, an Allosaurus chases them. As it is pursuing them, they cross a gorge via a suspended log. As the Allosaur follows them, it breaks the log and falls into the ravine below. When they get home, Cera is confronted by her father, who scolds her for losing the twins. Over the next few days, ill fortunes ranging from injuries to a tornado plague the valley. The adults blame Doc, in whose wake the misfortunes have apparently come; Littlefoot blames himself and his friends, recalling the breaking of Saurus Rock. Eager to prove himself a solitary hero, as great as the Lone Dinosaur (whom he idolizes), Littlefoot attempts alone to take one of the Allosaur's teeth to replace the broken stone. He discovers, as he attempts to extract the tooth, that the Allosaur is still alive. Littlefoot flees. Just as the Allosaur is near to him, he is rescued by his grandfather. A Tyrannosaurus Rex enters the fray, which is then defeated by Doc. The two elders combine their efforts and imprison the Sharpteeth. Littlefoot and his friends then complete Littlefoot's self-assigned mission. Doc departs, remarking as he goes that Littlefoot already has a hero on whom to depend– referring to Littlefoot's grandfather. Littlefoot and Cera later build a legend of their own based on this new paradigm, portraying Grandfather Longneck as a savior. Awards/Nominations In 2002, The Secret of Saurus Rock won a nomination for a Young Artist Award; for Outstanding young voice-over (Aria Noelle Curzon). Three years earlier, it had received a nomination for an Annie Award; for Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Home Video Production. Songs *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur *Bad Luck *On Your Own Trivia * Doc makes a return in The Lone Dinosaur Returns. * First appearance of Saurus Rock. * This is the first film for Thomas Dekker to voice Littlefoot. He had previously done Littlefoot's singing voice in the Mysterious Island. * This is the only appearance of Dinah & Dana. * This is the only film where Jeff Bennett voiced Spike instead of Rob Paulsen. * This is one of two films not to have John Ingle as the narrator. * First appearances of Dinosaurs and other creatures: :Maiasaura :Allosaurus :Lambeosaurus * Danny Mann voices a Sharptooth in this film. *TheOnion.com, in its review for this film, mistook all of the Land Before Time movies to be associated with Don Bluth,Hollywood California's The Onion.com review of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock.www.theonion.com Retrieved on March 19th, 2008. when in fact, only the original movie was. References External Links [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0167247/ The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock] at the Internet Movie Database. Category:Land Before Time Movies